<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{A Mindful}- SBI | FINISHED by Kolouronthewalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168094">{A Mindful}- SBI | FINISHED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolouronthewalls/pseuds/Kolouronthewalls'>Kolouronthewalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolour's SBI Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy was kidnapped young, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, no beta we die like lmanberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolouronthewalls/pseuds/Kolouronthewalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants a home, Wilbur wants his brother, Phil wants back his family, and Techno- he wants a totem<br/>→→→→</p><p>★Okay, listen, I know I should be working on Apricity, but I have writer's block for it (as you could tell, the writing is stiff), so I'm taking a small break from that. Enjoy!★<br/>→</p><p>Updates Monday, Wednesday, and Friday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolour's SBI Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome to another story as I take a break from Apricity.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is upset<br/>→→→→→</p><p>Redid this chapter cause I hated it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-<br/>TW/ CW: Cursing (minor), Mentions of Abandonment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy knew three things as an orphan: One, never trust anyone. Two, steal what you can, and three, do not get attached. Occasionally, Tommy broke the second rule, or maybe the first. But number three, he never broke. Because getting attached is dangerous. That’s what his brother said before he left him on the streets, saying that he’d come back. Its been 5 years.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t remember much about his brother, but he could remember some little things. Such as how his favorite color was green, and how he absolutely adored animals. He loved the squid and the bees. He wasn’t too fond of the cows, but he loved flowers. He was extremely nice, and always excited. Tommy knew he was a good brother. Tommy also knew there was a bad side to his brother. No, he never beat Tommy, but he threw stuff and scream when he thought Tommy was asleep. Then, Tommy would get scared and run back to his room, his brother chasing after him. “Tommy I’m sorry.” He’d say. He would pat Tommy’s head and then stay with Tommy until he fell asleep. Tommy couldn’t remember his face, which often made Tommy upset. Although, Tommy remembered he had bright eyes that always shone. One of Tommy’s more fond memories was when his brother took him out for a day of fun. They went fishing, hiked through the forest and collected flowers, went to the carnival. Tommy remembered the first time he tasted cotton candy, and how sweet it was. He hasn’t had it since. Then, the next day, Tommy awoke to his brother telling Tommy to pack his bags, because they were leaving. Then, his brother dropped him off at an orphanage. “Don’t get attached, Tommy. Being attached is dangerous. I’ll be back soon.” Then, he left. Tommy spent that night outside the orphanage, the caretakers not noticing him there until the next night. They were extremely nice, making hot soup for him and giving him hot cocoa. Then, they gave him a room upstairs, and he lived there for two years. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn’t a very appeasing child. He squirmed and yelled and cursed. This made it quite difficult to adopt him. He never stayed in a foster home long, the longest he was in one 6 months. He was sent back to the orphanage over and over and over. And he was yelled at over and over and over. And he waited for so long, just waiting for his brother to come back. He told the caretakers, “My brother is coming, so you don’t need to worry. He’ll come back for me!” Then, they’d give him a sad look and smile, ushering Tommy back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy needed up leaving at 13. He left on his own, sick of being sent away and coming back so many times. He stole food from the kitchen and left, venturing out into the street. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy also stopped believing his brother a year after he left. He now knew why they had given him such sad looks. Tommy lived off of stolen food and fishing. Tommy knew that he was dirt poor and he’d die soon. He just didn’t want it to be in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, are you ordering or are you just gonna sit there?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up to see a man with black hair stare at him. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” The man said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh,” Tommy hung his head. He knew he was poor, but he didn’t want to announce it to the whole world.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you poor?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up and sheepishly smiled. “Um, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll take whatever you got.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy chuckled, panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh- that’s the thing. I...I don’t have money.”</p><p> </p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Then what’s the point of coming to a cafe? Y’know, people can kick you out for that.”</p><p>Tommy srunched his eyebrows together. “Uh, yeah, I know. It’s just fun to sit at.”</p><p>“Great, well, fun my ass. I have to work. Order or get out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy left, but quickly snuck back in through the back window. He was going to get food. He climbed in and looked through the pantry. He found two cans of beans, as well as tomato soup. Farther back, he found chocolate and pie. Then, five packages of bacon, a carton of eggs milk, and pancake mix. There were potatoes there too, but he skipped those, looking farther back to find silverware. Then, he heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? I’m looking for the owner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Tommy's brother Tubbo or Dream?? We'll never know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is stressed<br/>→→→→→</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit, thank you for the kudos and reads! Anyways, how'd you guys feel if I wrote a one-shot about manipulative Dream?</p><p>TW/ CW: Minor Child Abuse, Mentions of Depression</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was the most cheery person you could meet. He was known for being happy and cheering up others (except Technoblade; He was emotionless). However, Wilbur’s yearly depression was coming up. He’d lock him self away in his room and not come out until the next month over. Then, he’d go back to being himself, happy and joyful.</p><p> </p><p>This year, though, Wilbur felt like he should change. Not slip into the sadness that consumed him, and rather get help. It’s not like he’d be refused, nor would he have to worry about the money. But, he was...skeptical. Which, is no surprise honestly. After all, he’s gone through this depression every year for 20 years. Which is about 600 days, and that’s about 1 1/2 years or 1 year, 235 days. So, it’d be hard to break.</p><p> </p><p>And, it’s not like he’s going to ask for help. He’s 22 for heavens sakes! Wilbur is extremely independent and very capable of taking care of himself. That is what he told himself, at least.</p><p> </p><p>While Wilbur’s inner conflict was going on, the rest of the royal family, especially Phil, noticed Wilbur’s different actions. Phil knew he was acting different, as the yearly depression was coming up, but this was different from his normal behavior. For starters, he talked normally, and he no longer had strong eye bags. There were no hints of puffy eyes, red noses, or dried tears. And there were no sounds except snoring echoing in the palace late at night. </p><p> </p><p>So, Phil decided the next best option was to spy on Wilbur. And he did. He wasn’t very secretive though, as Wilbur very clearly saw him out of the corners of his eyes (thank god for his amazing peripheral vision). Technoblade also noticed, alerting Wilbur. Wilbur brushed it off, and smiled, continuing along with his day. And that was when Techno noticed Wilbur’s behavior.</p><p> </p><p>More of took action of it. He noticed the strange behavior before, but he couldn’t care less. He was busy training for the monthly championships hosted across the world. Being Technoblade, he could very easily sneak on Wilbur, without him being noticed. After all, he had many experience. That experience is classified, but he has experience. And invisibility potions. But mainly experience.</p><p> </p><p>Techno eventually got bored of trying to peacefully work out what was wrong, so he went to Wilbur one day and confronted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur,” Techno said, walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur turned around and smiled happily. “Techno! Hello! What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you been so happy lately?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s smile faltered. “Hah, um. What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You. You’ve been eerily happy. Especially for this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled again, then gave up. He was now frowning. “Fine, I’ll tell you. I may or may not want to change this year. I don’t want to be sad. I want to be happy. So, I’m not giving myself the chance to be sad. Got it? Now don’t try and get me help, I don’t need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started to walk away, but Techno quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Listen, Wil, you- you’re not going to be able to get through this by yourself. Okay? It’s too difficult and you won’t be able to handle it. And don’t even get me started on how you aren’t as independent as you imagine. I don’t like touchy feely stuff, so I’m going to make this quick. You need help, and as much as you resist and like to think, you can’t do it by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Techno that was very emotional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am cringing at it,” Techno said {the author also agrees}. “But, I kinda do mean it. Please, go to someone. Not me though, I am not going to be a big help. I know Phil would love to help, so go to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled lightly. “Yeah, I’ll take that into consideration.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare not get help. I didn’t risk my ego just so you can have it go in one ear and out the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed and waved, walking away from Techno. As soon as he was out of sight, Wilbur stopped smiling. He fucking hated this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“There are two special things in this world,” someone said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and you!” A little boy cheered happily.</p><p> </p><p>“No. That isn’t what I taught you. The kingdom and...”</p><p> </p><p>“The kingdom and me,” the child said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the kingdom and you. I love you very much, this is for your own safety. I just want to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but why do you have to be so mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the world is mean, and if you aren’t conditioned for it, then you’ll be nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud slap echoed across the room, then a gentle sob. </p><p> </p><p>“ḿmwhat’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No food for you tonight. Go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat outside his window, sighing, a breath appearing in front of him. Someone sat behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you get this upset, it’s not even yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur glared at him. “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>The man stiffened and shuffled awkwardly. “That- that’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not very much so.” Wilbur turned back to the window. </p><p> </p><p>Bright lights shine not too far away, in the town center. A festival was being held in honor of the royals and the other governments. Wilbur always thought it was stupid. There were already celebrations of birthdays, why a festival? Although, it wasn’t really meant for him. It was for others who were in the royal family. Or more so not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses to the people in flashback and guy on Wilbur's bed? Thank you again for the support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Technoblade meet<br/>→→→→→→</p><p>Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments!! Anyway, longer chapter today boys wooo.</p><p>CW/TW: Minor Cursing, Mention of Break In (?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat in a small room, surrounded by red carpet and wood walls. A small fireplace was in front of him. Tommy noticed that he was sitting on a couch. He tried moving, but nothing happened. He felt himself turn to the right, where a small wood kitchen was. There was a dark oak floor and a small window behind an oven and a sink next to that. There was also a fridge, and a pantry as well. A man with green was in there. Tommy recognized him as his brother. Bees were outside the window, surrounding a plant he had. Tommy recognized a sharp knife cutting sandwiches. Tommy heard his stomach grumble, even though he wasn’t hungry.</p><p> </p><p>A squeaky voice ran through the house. Tommy tried turning around, but again to no avail. Then, Tommy realized it was his voice. He grimaced inwardly. He had a loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>The man at the kitchen threw his head back, and Tommy was terrified until he realized he was laughing. Tommy wondered what he was laughing about. Or more so, what made him laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy missed these moments. He knew he hardly remembered them, but the idea that they were even there in the first place made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the background faded to black and Tommy was in front of a door. It was halfway open, and there was a large fence outside. Was this his house?</p><p> </p><p>He felt his head snap around suddenly, and he saw the man from before. However, he didn’t look very happy, and his arms were crossed.,</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? What are you doing up? And especially opening the door? What have I told you about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He heard himself say.</p><p> </p><p>The man relaxed and motioned for Tommy to follow him. Tommy did, but not before looking back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A hand reached toward his face, but it was quickly snatched back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, what are you doing here? I can call the police on you, ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so so sorry sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, sorry my ass. I’ll give you one more try to leave. And ya better not come back. Otherwise, I’mma be forced to alert the police about some fuckin’ hobo stealin’ things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it sir. Um- do you think there’s at least a couple of things you can spare? Please?”</p><p>The man glared at Tommy  before reaching behind him and grabbing a loaf of bread. “Here. Now, scram.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled and ran away, bread in hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was winter at the moment, so fishing wasn’t too much of a good job, and everyone was mainly hoarding food, so not as many things to steal. Tommy knew spring was coming though, and he was particularly happy about that. Not only would it get warmer, it was also his birthday. He never did much for it, except maybe steal sweets and feast himself to more fish, but it was still such an exciting time. It was also the time when the Arctic Kingdom played music. Tommy was told it was called CAT, which he thought was a funny name. He, however, felt particularly drawn to it. It was like something was pulling him towards it. He loved it. He didn’t know why they played it, as he was in the next kingdom over, but he always made the four-day journey to hear it. And it wasn’t that bad. He met new people and got to work on his combat skills. </p><p> </p><p>For now, Tommy had a small cabin just outside of the current kingdom he was residing in. It was quite far out, taking up to a day to travel back and forth. The only reason it was that far out was so that no one robbed him, and he also wouldn’t have to pay taxes. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had started stocking up on food, as he planned to make the Arctic trip a little earlier this year. Although, he wasn’t too sure if it was the right idea, with a heavy snowfall coming soon. He was now at his home, and he was putting the bread in the pantry chests. Tommy felt tired, so he lied on his bed. Then, he heard a creak. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Techno held a map in hand, a sword in the other. This is where nothing was supposed to be. And yet, here it was, a cabin. It was small, sure, but it was somewhere to sleep. That was his thoughts, of course, until he saw a shadow moving in the window. He was really tired, but he knew better than to break into someone’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why he did it. </p><p> </p><p>He acted as if he was leaving, then quickly snuck in through the back door. He saw a large fence surrounding the house, which he thought was equally as strange as a piglin hybrid trying to climb over it. Eventually, he got over, and he went to open the back door when he heard a click and the door opened. There was a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes and pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You now, if you wanted to break in, you could’ve been more secretive.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grumbled. “I just need a place to stay for the night, okay, kid? How old even are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes. </p><p>“Hmm. Why are you out here alone?”</p><p>“I am an orphan.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade’s eyes widened. “An orphan, you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. My brother was supposed to adopt me, but it’s been a while...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Do you charge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charge? Like charge a phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“No- money. Do you make me pay money for me to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I guess not. I’ve hidden my house far enough so no one except me sees it. At least, that’s what I thought.” He glanced at Techno warily.</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded. “Listen, I’ll be here for like a day. I just need a place to rest before I get to the...destination I need to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so great with words, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled, but not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy walked away, and towards a spare bedroom. “This is where you’ll stay. I’m guessing that you don’t have much on you, so do whatever you want. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, although he was sure the boy didn’t see it. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Techno was sitting at a counter, observing the rest of the house/. He had an egg sandwich in hand, and he was eating it. As one would when they are hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re 15 you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I kinda lied. I’m actually fourteen. But I will be turning fifteen soon. In April, er- we’re already in April, so a couple of days.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno raised his eyebrows at this. Funny.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name? Where’d you come from.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Arctic Kingdom, actually. And my name is Technoblade. I guess you can call me Techno.” He took another bite of his sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m Tommy. Or Thomas, whichever you prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um- how come you’re so far out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like paying taxes, besides, this is closer to where the music plays. I really like the music. Isn’t it strange it’s called CAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the music. Yeah, we play it every year on April 9th.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s pretty funny. That’s my birthday. I mean, that’s what I was told. I don’t really have any strong memories of my brother. I mean I do remember he liked green, and bees!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you have that sticker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since I live in the Arctic kingdom, why not you come with me? I have to go back anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s tempting, but I always go every year. I’m actually leaving tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow? This is only a four day trip to go back and forth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I just chose to leave early this year to check out the festival they host each year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. How come you’d never attended it before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know why.” Tommy sulked for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. “Oh, I remember! It was because I was never old enough. I was too scared to venture in, so I always stayed just outside the borders. Pretty strange right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>The two sat in silence for a while, until Tommy spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t talk much, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” God, when will this kid shut up?</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Well, I need to get ready for my trip. I don’t trust you alone, so I’m kicking you out once I leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno put his hands into the air. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Tommy gathered all his supplies and started to clean up the house. He liked tidying it up before he left, as the dust collected easier when he wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>He hated having to be nice for strangers. Especially for some random dude who could definitely take him in a fight. Normally, Tommy was brash and loud. He loved to make noise. But, if he upset or did the tiniest thing wrong, he knew he’d be an outcast. Besides, he couldn’t risk the possibility of this dude- or Techno was his name- to tell everyone about the ‘secret little cabin he found in the woods with a fourteen year old, so you can definitely rob him!’.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed. He did want to go to the Arctic Kingdom, and not just reside in it. He wanted to be in it, smell the fresh bread that’s drifted out the windows, late at night, meet people his age, talk to someone.  But, he knew he couldn’t risk the idea of him being robbed and hurt. And he’d have no one to call, no one to ask for help, because he’d be stuck in those little woods that no one dared cross.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was interrupted by a sharp knocking sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright in there? You just kinda froze up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned to look at Techno with a sheepish grin. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again thank you all so much for the support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Tommy bond; Tommy remembers, and Wilbur says what he truly thinks about Phil<br/>→→→→→<br/>CW/ TW: Mentions of Neglect and Death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy a hit, almost 200 kudos!?? Thank you all so much! In return here's a but longer chapter. This ends with fluff, so yay.<br/>I am considering wrapping this up soon, as I never meant it to be entirely long. I also have a couple of ideas that I want to write, but I really want to finish this one first. I have also made a schedule of uploading every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Expect about three more chapters. :)<br/>→→→→</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy nor Techno knew how it happened, but somehow they ended up walking together towards the Arctic. Techno chose to stay quiet most of the time, and Tommy was, well, Tommy. As they walked, Tommy grew more comfortable with Techno and let more of his naturally loud and brash nature come out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy also found out more about Techno and his family. Such as how he had a younger brother named Wilbur, although he was younger by just an hour. Tommy learned how Techno’s mother passed away when Techno was 12, and how he is now 22. Techno informed him how his father was still alive, and in fact the king of the Arctic kingdom. Techno, in turn, also learned quite a few things about Tommy. Such as how he loved the CAT disk, and was abandoned at an orphanage young. To compare, Techno definitely had more stories, but that might just be his age.  The most that Tommy had was stealing a diamond from a rich lady, and in turn, selling it only to find out it was fake. </p><p> </p><p>The two eventually grew accustomed to each other’s company, but that’s just what happens when one is stuck with someone else for two days. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember one time, when I was younger, I snuck out of the orphanage and went to the festival. I haven’t gone back since,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>Techno held a wooden spoon, scooping up broth and bringing it back down. He added sausage and beef, which was cut thin. “Which festival? There are a lot every year. Wilbur and I have our birthdays, then our Dad has his, and then we have the summer and winter solstices, and the CAT festival...” He trailed off at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up at Techno curiously. “How come you always go so quiet whenever that festival is mentioned?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Techno’s turn to look at Tommy. “What?”</p><p>“The festival you mentioned. The... CAT? One?” </p><p> </p><p>“Er- it’s just a touchy subject,” Techno finally responded.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, what is the purpose of the festival. From what you’ve described, it seems as if every festival has a special meaning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re smart, kid.“</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave him a blank stare, “No. It’s not that hard to figure out dickwad.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno had a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. “Hm, I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? The festival?” Tommy prodded. </p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, and looked away from Tommy. “Yeah- it’s for my younger brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together. “That doesn’t seem fair. How come he gets two festivals and you get one? I mean, it’s stupid to have a festival in the first place, but if you’re having one for each child, may as well make it equal.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno glanced at Tommy. He lofted the steaming pot away from the warm campfire and set it on the ground, warming it. He put a cap on top of it before sitting down on a stray log and speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I may have not said the truth completely.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes opened in surprise. “You don’t seem like the one to lie. Are you really a prince? How can I trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno narrowed his eyes and formed a small frown. “Do you want to test it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a long nervous laugh and frantically stammered. “Nope! No, I’m good. Don’t want to questing the ‘ol Technoblade!”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other in silence before Techno stood up and poured the now warm soup into a makeshift bowl. He ate it in silence before looking up at Tommy, who was just staring him down.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna make me my food?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re old enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned and stood up lazily. He whined the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked up at the stars, admiring them. They were always pretty around this time of the year, but it made him a bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur wondered if Techno was also staring at the stars. He chuckled to himself. How funny it’d be that they were both looking at the stars, and at the exact same time, for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of lace dart that drifted throughout the house. Right now, Wilbur was in his bedroom. It wasn’t anything too special- besides the fact that it had 4 guitars in each corner of his room as well as music records strewn across his walls and millions of his medals from competitions, as well as just plain pictures of him- but that was to be expected of a prince. Wilbur smiled fondly at the thought of his millions of millions pictures of him, Techno and...</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s deep (?) thinking was disrupted by a sharp knocking at his door. He heard the person laugh softly as the sound of skin rubbing against skin echoed throughout the room. He looked behind him to see his father, Phil rubbing his knuckles softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I startle you?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed and watched his breath make a cloud of smoke in the air. He was numb all over. But that’s the result of refusing to sleep near the fire.  Tommy turned to his side and felt the frozen grass prick at his skin, making it even more uncomfortable than before. Tommy inwardly groaned.  He secretly wished that he agreed to the glowing fire, but he was stubborn, and said that he was a big man, ‘and big men don’t need a fire to sleep good at night!’. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy flipped onto his backside now, and stared at the glowing sky. He recalled that the day of the festival would be a meteor shower, which he thought was a nice coincidence. Tommy shook his head slightly and smiled. He was going to see the festival up close for the first time in awhile.  </p><p>Don’t get Tommy wrong, he loved the festival from the outside too, but there was something completely different about the fact that it was in his face. Maybe it was because of the personal aspect of it. He wasn’t going to ever tell Techno, but he also had a secret.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy was little, his brother always took him to the outside gates to see the festival. He never let him get closer than that. They often set up a small picnic, as well as a tent so they could stay there for the night. He remembered the bright red and white fireworks that lit up the sky. They were loud, and the festival was full of fun. There was just a hint of sadness about it. Tommy never recalled seeing any of the royal family until they started playing the music. The CAT disk. That’s what his brother told him it was. He laughed at the name, calling it strange, but he secretly liked it. It was such a simple name, and yet there seemed to be such a bigger, greater meaning behind it. Then, the music would play, and everywhere went silent. The fireworks weren’t seen nor heard and the sounds of joy and laughter no longer spread throughout the kingdom. It was just silent for a couple minutes. And then... there was the soft few nights before it progressed into a full out orchestra of music. Okay, not completely, but it still felt like it. His brother and him would cease their talking, also participating in the silence the kingdom always took on. Tommy’s bright blue eyes would somehow grow even brighter, even in the dark of the night, as he listened closely to the music. Tommy usually hummed whenever he heard music. There was something different about this music peice, though. He never spoke. Never muttered a sound until the music stopped, and so said the silence. The sounds that disappeared once the music started now resumed its normal pace. He always found it weird. The fact that an entire kingdom would stop and cease any noise just to listen to a music disk. Although, he couldn’t really comment on the topic. He would resume the talking, often asking his brother what t was about. His brother always brushed it off as nothing special. Tommy always had a hunch that there was something more to it, although he never knew what it was. He’d continue nagging until he got bored and then the festival would slow down. People started going home, but one person always lingered behind once everyone left. Tommy never got to good of a look at him, being far away. But he’d always stand in the middle, making no noise, and then silently treading up the hill to wherever his home was. And that was it. Tommy and his brother went to bed soon after, and then got up early the next morning to head back to their cabin.</p><p> </p><p>There was one time, the year that his brother left him. They attended the festival, b it this time they didn’t brink blankets, nor extra wood or food, nothing. They just made the journey on foot, walking for two days before they arrived in the kingdom. Tommy was ecstatic. This was the first- and last- time that he’d be in the Arctic kingdom. They booked a hotel and went to see the sights, such as the famous bakery, as well as the castle. Tommy was absolutely delighted. His favorite part, however, was when they visited the museum of the Arctic’s history. And there was a digital copy of the music that you could listen to, as well as the design of the disk. There was a little station where you could learn about the disk, but Tommy was quickly ushered away from that before he could get a peek. Next, they went to a diner where Tommy met someone his age. He had dirty-blonde hair, as well as purple eyes, which Tommy found strange. He learned his name was Purpled, and he was a also a visitor from another kingdom. Tommy didn’t pay much attention to the strange kid, as he was more focused on the festival. And as if the universe was listening to Tommy, his brother announced that they would be staying until after the festival. The festival rapidly approached, and Tommy was just as amazed as before. The sounds of the festival sounded more close- due to the fact that they were- making the festival all that more appealing. Tommy loved it. And as per tradition, the kingdom went quiet at exactly 12:00, when the music played. Being this close, Tommy was able to grasp a better look at the festival, as well as the people participating in it.  They were fairly average looking. There was the occasional person that stood out, whether it be pink hair or being nine feet tall, or being made of diamonds. Tommy was also able to get closer to the podium, where the royal family resided. At least, one of them. The king- Philza- stood at the microphone, mouthing silent words, and then the music finished. The same routine followed, where the festival lasted just a while longer until around 3:00, when the town center emptied out. Thanks to being so close, Tommy finallygot to see the strange man closer. He had curly browns hair, pale skin, and what looked like brown eyes. His shoulders shook a bit, before he made his way home. Tommy found it ironic, that even though he was actually there and in-person, the night still ended the same. He didn’t know why he expected it to be different. It wasn’t as if the whole festival was  going to change for him.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled, feeling something warm press up against his back. It was strangely warm. And that was when he realized he was moved closer to the fire. He silently thanked Techno, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, a familiar face lurking in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Phil walked through the hallways of the palace, half expecting to find Technoblade, just to be reminded that he was still out on his journey. He sighed, burying his head in his arm. He didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t know how he ended up in front of his son’s doorway, roughly knocking on the doorframe to catch Wilbur’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his knuckles against the palm of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I startle you?” Phil asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Wilbur’s face soften before tensing up again. He laughed inwardly, recalling that he had taught him how to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“I just came to talk. Don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble. I just noticed your different behavior over the past week or two. I’m sure Techno has spoken to you about it. And I’m sure you’ve seen me stalking you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sucked in his breath, his skin tightening against his skull. “Yeah. He has. And so have I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not as good as I used to be. Anyway, I didn’t come to tell you about my very obvious creeping. I came to talk about...”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur turned his head away from Phil. “Yeah, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Phil eventually joining Wilbur on the bed. Wilbur finally spoke up after ten minutes went by without any noise being made.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I miss him this much? Why am I so emotional? I know I was close with him but I just...” Wilbur trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled at Wilbur. “I know, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed together in a moment of anger. “No, I don’t think you do. You were never around to spend time with him. Always busy tending to me of some sort. You loved him, but you were never there. I was. I helped raised him when Mum got sick and you got depressed. You don’t understand how hard it was. His first words? They were spoken to me originally. Yeah, he didn’t say Dad to you. He said it to me first while you were out burying yourself under paperwork and meetings. And the thing is, you didn’t help anything! Techno had to go and train by himself! I had to attend every meeting because you were sad or ‘not up for it’. When you adopted me, I was ready to be put into a nice, caring family. But no! I just had to take up all the work, because that’s all I’m useful for. Right?” Wilbur stood breathless, sighing heavily. He took a gulp of breath before continuing. “Remember the first meeting I went to? I was about to get married to someone so that we could have some financial stability. And then mom died. And what did you do? Nothing. You sat back, while Techno and I took charge. We were grieving too! We were also hurt! But because you, the ADULT who was so immature to the point where he couldn’t raise his own kids couldn’t handle the grief. You couldn’t suck it up for us. And then after we’re all grown up- then you decide to come back in. To actually be a father. Where were you all those years? The years that I spent struggling too, to the point where I was considering leaving too? I stayed! For you! And then you have the audacity to come back in when I don’t need it. And I have to suck it up and appreciate it, because otherwise I’m some selfish spoiled brat. What about me? Am I not allowed to have feelings too? Am I not allowed to be depressed. I’m a kid, so obviously I couldn’t. But I’m old enough to manage an entire kingdom by myself. I wasn’t asking for much. I wasn’t for anything except a loving family that cares and accepts me no matter what. No matter what I’m going through. You left me alone. And I can’t say anything because I’m scared. I just want someone, but no one’s there. You’re my dad. You should be the one I rely on. But you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes were now wet,and tears were flowing from the ground. Phil just grabbed Wilbur into a hug and held him close. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to try to apologize. I know I’ve already screwed up. So, I’ll do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked at Wilbur. Wilbur looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to hug me.”</p><p> </p><p>So, Phil did. He held him closer than before and Wilbur buried his head into Phil’s shoulder. They sat there for a while until Wilbur had fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Phil stroked Wilbur’s hair before setting him down and tucking him in. He smiled, looking at Wilbur before going downstairs. Things weren’t the best ring now, but they were improving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't we just love self-projecting onto Wilbur?</p><p>Me: I'm not good at writing details<br/>Also Me: Writes two very long paragraphs describing a festival</p><p>Me: I'm not good at emotions. I can do light emotion, that's it<br/>Also Me: Writes an entire long paragraph about Wilbur's daddy issues</p><p>This is a good time to promote my twitter @kolouronthewall</p><p>Would you guys like the playlist I listen to while writing this? Also, please leave comments. It makes me very happy for human attention. Would you guys like a discord server for this?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>This chapter made the word count go from 3000 to 6000 holy shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets some new friends and Techno comes home<br/>→→→→→</p><p>CW/ TW: Mention of Depression/ Making Fun of It</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not very long update but new characters!! Techno is also a small asshole towards the end because Wilbur and Tommy are my favourites.</p><p>Again, promoting my Twitter: kolouronthewall</p><p>Spotify Playlist I Listen to While Making This: </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32VWf8Em8niqsWW1IkHFZe?si=8apD3F23QN-FmyHskcW21g&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno sat on a log, near the now-extinguished fire. Tommy was sleeping peacefully next to him, although he’d mutter out something every now and then. A little, ‘Come back’, or ‘Please’.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy awoke not long after, and as soon as he did, they continued their journey to the Arctic kingdom. They didn’t take rest stops at all, for if they did, they would be late to the festival and that was something Tommy nor Techno could afford to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Techno grew even more fond for Tommy; maybe it was his physical presence or his looks that reminded him so much of his younger brother. Either way, Techno was glad to have someone near by, as much as he like the loneliness. And Tommy was just glad.</p><p> </p><p>In a day, they arrived outside the kingdom. When they arrived, Tommy stood outside the gates in awe. </p><p> </p><p>The kingdom was bustling, with the smell of pastries filling the streets and people bustling around, finding presents and outfits for the festival, which would occur later today. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned away from Techno, giving a soldier-salute before walking down the hill. Then, he got yanked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Techno said. He pulled out a small gold compass, encased with strange letterings and a faint purple glow. </p><p>Tommy must’ve looked confused, because Techno proceeded to tell Tommy about the compass. “You said you were looking for your brother, right? Here, you can have this. It leads to your closest family.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy look up to Techno with shining eyes. “Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have an idea,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“If I find him, I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to find me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a prince!” Tommy exclaimed before racing down the hill, and into the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Techno walked into the castle, immediately being greeted by the servants. He made his way through the welcomes and the few presents, and into Phil’s office. </p><p> </p><p>He knocked, before walking in.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, there’s hardly a point in knocking if you’re just going to walk in,” Phil noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked at Techno, his blue eyes glistening with anxiousness.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you come back with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “That’s new.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up not going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. How come?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of a long story, but to sum it up, I tried breaking into this kids house, just to find out that he was preparing to leave to here for the festival, so I offered to come with him but he said no, and then I ended up with him so we traveled the four days here, where I gave him a compass and then he left and now I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you give him a compass?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He had lost his brother when he was younger, so I gave him the family compass.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very nice Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get attached to some kid?” Wilbur teased, walking in the doorway and sitting on a plush, green chair. </p><p> </p><p>Techno just looked at him uninterested before turning back to Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“He said he was only coming here because he really loved the music that plays at the festival. Apparently, he’s come here every year but just stands at the gates and watches until- I think he said 3:00?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes expanded and his face turned a lighter color of beet-red. “Wait- really? So does that mean he sees me every year?”</p><p>Techno shrugged. “I don’t know. He never said.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur glared at him angrily. “Really? You couldn’t have asked?”</p><p> </p><p>“It slipped my mind,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not fight you two. Besides, we have a festival to prepare for? You two need to get into your wear and crowns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to?” whined Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Phil just looked at him side-ways in response. </p><p> </p><p>He grumbled, before walking off to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked at Techno. “Do you remember the kids name? Or age?”</p><p>“I think he said he was turning 15 soon. His name was...” Techno shrugged once again before leaving. Then he snapped his head around, “Oh, it was Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat in a cafe, watching as a pink-haired lady bustled around tables, handing out drinks and sweets to people. Nearby, a tall man with black and white hair set things on the nearby wooden counter, also checking out customers. Tommy smiled, these people were really good multitaskers.  </p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly the pink-haired lady was in front of Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” She greeted with a smile, “I’m Niki, your server. What would you like?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy glanced behind her, where a big menu was. “I’ll take a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrightie. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and disappeared, once again reappearing. “Here you go!” She handed the milkshake to Tommy. “That’ll be 5.05.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded before reaching into his back pocket, with a five dollar bill. His smile faltered as he realized he was short on change.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him curiously. “Everything all right there, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, while pretending to search. He was panicking. </p><p> </p><p>Niki looked over he shoulder. “Sir, I have a lot of customers to get to. If you don’t mind hurrying?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed before turning to her. “I’m five cents short,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Niki looked confused before smiling. “Oh, that’s all right. I’ll take the five dollars. We often get people here who pay up to 30.00 worth of food, so it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled faintly before handing her the money. He slurped on the milkshake as she disappeared once again. It was good, he’d admit. </p><p> </p><p>He observed the cafe a bit more, really looking at it. The cafe was a peach-pink with wooden floors, and a big whiteboard. There were wooden tables with pink coverings, and in the far back there was a line of wood, making up the front desk. Behind there was a door that Tommy presumed went into the kitchen. He couldn’t see far back, so he looked the other way. There were wooden stairs leading up to what he presumed to be a living space. He found it strange, although it was a nice option, both money and convince wise.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Niki, weaned around the tables, the space finally clearing out a bit. It was only 12:00, so the lunch rush was over. Tommy knew there were at least two rushes a day. One per lunch and one per breakfast. Although, judging how early the lunch rush started, this cafe didn’t have a breakfast rush. Which left a rush that he didn’t see much in cafes. And that was the afternoon rush. When tea and cakes became purchased from 12:30–2:00. That’s what he guessed at least. </p><p> </p><p>He got up after finishing the drink and made his way to the back, where the tall man was, as well as the pink-haired- Niki.</p><p> </p><p>Niki turned around in time to see Tommy and smiled, but was quite confused. “You’re still here? Oh, do you need anything? Water? It’s free.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cringed silently before smiling a bit. “No, uh I just thought that.. would you like help?”</p><p> </p><p>Niki and the boy looked at each other. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just- well, heh. I thought that since I didn’t have the five cents, I could pay you back by helping out. I’m not very good at baking, but I can make drinks and I’m extremely good at math. Especially math.”</p><p>Niki laughed. “You’re fine! Like I said, we have richer customers who make up for it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I saw the lunch rush hour you have and since it was so early, I realized you don’t have a morning rush, and every cafe has two rushes. Maybe three. So, no morning rush, and a lunch rush. That’s only one. So, I figured you have a afternoon rush? I don’t know what to call it. Anyway, it should be around 12:30-2:00. And I think extra help would be nice. Besides, it makes me feel not as guilty.”</p><p> </p><p>The tall boy looked at NIki. He shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p>Niki smiled hesitantly. “Listen, I don’t usually accept random people helping me, but it seems like you are very observant. So, I’ll let you help. If you hold us up, however, I’ll be forced to fire you.”</p><p>Tommy nodded. “Trust me, I can manage.”</p><p> </p><p>And so he did. Niki ended up assigning Tommy to be a waiter and when he wasn’t busy, he would help Ranboo, which was the name of the tall boy. Niki was fairly impressed by Tommy’s multi-tasking skills. He also managed to get money processed and given out just as quick as he could take orders. Tommy was also extremely friendly, and the customers loved him. Niki would have many people approach her and ask if Tommy could serve them next time. Which she would then chuckle and say, “It’s Tommy’s choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Around 4:00, the cafe closed, and Tommy sat on the counters with Ranboo as Niki joined them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Tommy you were... a lot better than I expected. Good job.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy barely smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you staying in town or...”</p><p>“I’m not, actually. I just came to visit for the festival. I visit every year, actually. I just sit on the hill.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki frowned. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”</p><p>”Nope, I’m going to set up camp near the gates, as I always do,” Tommy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay with us.” Both Niki and Tommy looked at Ranboo, who was now standing. “Why not? We have an extra room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’m fine with it,” Niki said, turning back to Tommy. “But only because you were really good today.”</p><p>Tommy nodded. “I- sure, I guess. But, I have to get to the town center.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Niki’s turn to nod. “Yeah, I have to go change my clothes. Mind waiting for me? It shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat behind a large curtain on a flimsy plastic chair. He looked over to Techno who was reading a book.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be reading?” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“What else is there to do?”</p><p>”Hmm, I don’t know, maybe we should wait for the music to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be depressed and sad. Go back to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stayed silent for a moment before croaking out, “Don’t make fun of that.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned away and towards the blue curtain, where Phil came through.</p><p> </p><p>“The festival is going to start in a minute. Rather, the music. Anyway, are you ready?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, and so did Techno.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, let’s go now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God I love Niki and Ranboo- also head canon that Techno says long story short than proceeds to tell the whole story.</p><p>Thank you for the comments and support. Also, please keep commenting it gives me lots of serotonin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds people<br/>→→→→</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am so eager to post this chapter, I literally stayed up until midnight to post it. It's short, but its starting to wrap up the story. Next chapter should be the last one, and its going to be extremely long! Also 200 kudos??? Thank you all!!</p><p>Twitter: kolouronthewall<br/>Playlist:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32VWf8Em8niqsWW1IkHFZe?si=viOaRr5pSn-4Ur2-f-TOyw&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p><p>Please keep commenting, it keeps me motivated and brings me lots of serotonin!!</p><p> </p><p>TW/ CW: None!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stood in the crowd, which was gathering around a large podium. Tommy knew this part. The royal family- including Technoblade(!)- would come out and then the king would play the music disk. Tommy looked behind his shoulder to see Niki ushering Ranboo towards the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked back to see the king walk to the jukebox. He wore a red and white hat, which was different than the green and white one he usually sported. He had his hair tied back neatly as well as a red robe and a white shirt.  His pants were surprisingly not red, and rather a dull grey. The king also wore his normal golden crown, but this time with red gems. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled. He liked red.</p><p> </p><p>The king held a black disk with the circle inside patterned. Tommy remembered it had green, but not much more than that. </p><p> </p><p>He flipped the disk carefully before setting it down gently and turning the record on. The music filled the air like sweet cotton candy (which Tommy had for the second time in his life!) did during summer. The soft melody filled the kingdom, the only other sound being the chirping of birds and the soft grumbles from frogs. The king smiled sadly as the song started to finish. The last notes echoed loudly, making it seem haunting, but in a good way. The song finished and the disk popped out of the jukebox which was trapping it. The king softly lifted the disk out and put in a glass box, encasing it until the festival occurred again. The chatter didn’t pick up until after the king and rest of the royal family left the podium. </p><p>Tommy looked at the kingdom start to pick up speed again. The children rushed towards the little rides, and couples and friends went to restaurants. Niki and Ranboo started walking back to the cafe. Tommy guessed it was because of the festival, which would gain them a lot of customers.</p><p>Then, Tommy looked towards the center where the Waterfall of Poseidon sat. It wasn’t an actual gift from the gods, but the Arctic was built where travelers used to go to honor the gods. But that was when people believed in them.</p><p>Siting on the ledge of the waterfall was the same man Tommy saw linger at the festival after everyone left. His hair was brown, and it flopped over his face, covering one eye. He wore something similar to the king, the only change being no robe. He held a brown oak guitar in his hands and what looked like a red pick. He was playing a song that contained no words. It was quite calming, really. The tune was soft and the man didn’t pluck the stings heavily. He did, however, hum the same tune he was playing. It made for quite a show. And then Tommy noticed the crown on his head.</p><p>Tommy realized that was Wilbur, Techno’s brother. Tommy snickered to himself, realizing it was the prince who stayed late at night. Tommy went up to him.</p><p>Niki was also sitting by the fountain, talking to Wilbur. They looked to make light conversation. Tommy raised his eyebrows. It was strange to think that Niki knew Wilbur. Although, maybe Niki was just conversing with him. He is the prince after all. </p><p>Tommy then decided to not bother Wilbur, as he looked comfortable, and knowing Tommy, he’d make it...weird.</p><p>So, Tommy made his way to one of the training arenas, where he knew he’d run into Techno- the entire reason he was going over there. And , coincidentally (not really), Techno was there. </p><p>Tommy tapped on his shoulder, Techno turning around with a sigh. Techno’s eyes lit up slightly, but Tommy shrugged that off with surprise.</p><p>“Told you I’d find you!” Tommy said.</p><p>Techno dead-panned a stare at him. “I’m not surprised.” Techno lugged a sword over his shoulder. “Why’d you come here?”</p><p>”I just wanted to say hi. And also may or may not say that I was right. Anyway, I saw your brother,” Tommy replied.</p><p>“Did ‘y say hi?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope! Although, I recognized him. He’s the person I see after everyone leaves.”</p><p>”Heh?"</p><p>“The festival. Once everyone leaves, he comes back and cries-I think. I didn’t know who he was before, but now I do.”</p><p>Techno tried to not laugh. “He was asking about that.”</p><p>“You told them about me? Do you care?” Tommy asked teasingly.</p><p>“You wish.” Techno sharpened his sword, sliding the rock up once. “Have you found your brother yet?”</p><p>”No, I actually forgot about the compass.” With that, Tommy pulled out the compass to look at the needle. “It’s pointing south,” Tommy said turning around.</p><p>“Are you going to go that way?” Techno responded. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” Tommy waved goodbye and set off to see his brother.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy walked around, head down, eyes focused on the needle. It moved around a lot, first pointing south, then north, then west. Tommy wondered why it was moving so much. </p><p>When Tommy finally caught up to the needle, the needle pointed towards a small crowd gathered around the king. Tommy navigated around it, and there was the entire royal family. Wilbur, Techno (somehow) were there too. The crowd started to die down a little bit as the King had to do work before the night ended. Tommy looked down at his needle. He looked up again. He slowly approached the King. Techno glanced at him, confused. Tommy looked up and down once more.</p><p> </p><p>“The needle points to you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Playlist once again: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32VWf8Em8niqsWW1IkHFZe?si=viOaRr5pSn-4Ur2-f-TOyw&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p><p>Thank you all!! Next chapter (&amp; Final) coming out on Friday. I have lots of plans for a new fanfic, which should hopefully be a lot better! Now I'm going to sleep as it is 12 am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finale | Good Ending!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy reunites with his family<br/>→→→→→<br/>TW/ CW: Mentioning of stalking, gaslighting/manipulation, mention of death &amp; kidnapping, threatening of someone's life, fainting, cursing &amp; meaning of life (may cause derealiztion((?)) )<br/>→ If so, You are real, and you exist!!! This is all fiction and for the purpose of the story! (Marked with stars)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the support! Whether you commented, gave kudos, or just read. Thank you all! And if you are reading this after it's done, don't be afraid to comment! I will respond!<br/>→<br/>Anyway, last chapter sadly. The people have chosen: Good Ending!</p><p>To those who are late, I have deleted the chapter by now! It was just a poll of good, bad or both ending(s)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hugged a familiar face. He wore a green sweatshirt and his mask that he was previously wearing was set on the ground. His green eyes sparkled as Tommy hugged him. One would think he was happy, but he was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>As Tommy hugged the man- Dream, his brother- the compass pointed down, and faced away from everyone. No one noticed how the compass pointed at the King. </p><p> </p><p>No one except Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Due to Dream being the royal guard, and the festival still happening, Tommy wasn’t able to hang around him at the moment. Which obviously bummed Tommy out, his brother being missing for years, then he finds him, and they can’t see each other. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was upset, sure, but it also gave him more time to explore. From the palace, which he had gained new access to, to the other places. </p><p> </p><p>While Tommy was exploring, he also happened to run into Wilbur. Wilbur, as less terrifying looking as he was compared to Techno, was still somehow more scary. Maybe it was because he was tall and skinny, which isn’t the most frightening person you could imagine to look like. Although- he was tall. So, that also helped his terrifying aspect. The most scary thing about Wilbur was probably his stare. He also was...everywhere. He was in the corner across from where Tommy was, just staring him down. Or maybe he was hidden behind a vendor, also staring down Tommy. Yeah, that was probably it. </p><p> </p><p>So, Tommy did what any normal person would do when being stalked ( ? ). He approached Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur? That’s your name right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That.. is me.” Wilbur looked at him strange (still staring, of course).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how come you’ve been stalking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not stalking you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy attempted to raise an eyebrow before giving up and raising both. Wilbur slightly laughed at that. “Really? I’ve seen you everywhere, following me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, its quite funny that the places you go to are very touristy. Which means I’m going to be there, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, all you’ve done is stare at me,” Tommy replied (Does this man blink?)</p><p> </p><p>“I will admit to that. However, its quite funny how casual you are talking to me. I mean I am a prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, bitch boy I don’t care if you’re prince or not, you’re stalking me and that’s weird,” Tommy said crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur just smirked, “Listen, whatever your name is, I wasn’t stalking you, alright? Now, the festivals about to finish, so I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Wilbur waved goodbye and disappeared. Tommy was left standing there. There were a few things on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>A. What the fuck</p><p>B. The festival was almost over?</p><p>C. ...He forgot what C was.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur walked off, the smile slowly falling from his face. He thought he was a bit rude, but he knew it’d be worth it in the end when he got to tell Tommy who his brother actually was. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur saw the scene flash in his mind again. He was standing there peacefully, watching Tommy reunite with his brother, just to see the compass pointing at his father. Of course, no one else noticed, so Wilbur couldn’t tell anybody. He wanted to capture Dream in the act, and make sure he went to prison. Wilbur’s heart rate quickened, as well as his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Techno had looked over at him, seeing the bead of sweat fall down as he watched Tommy. He brushed it off a bit, thinking it was just some weird coincidence, but Techno knew better. Of course, he wasn’t going to confront him there, and embarrass him in the entire group, so he’d just ask later.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Techno were both anxious, while Dream was not. He smiled to himself thinking of how he somehow had Tommy was back in his hands and safe. Away from the world, and the Arctic kingdom. Dream just had to make some plan to move Tommy away. It wasn’t going to be an easy one sure, but it’d be amazing once the plan was complete. All he had to do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>All Tommy had to do was wait. Dream was almost done with his shift, as Phil- the King- was on his way back to the castle. Tommy bounced on his heels, as he was a very impatient kid. Hence the reason why he was kicked out of so many homes. That was besides the point though. The point was that Tommy was impatient and that Dream was taking forever to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s bouncing must have made time past by fast,  because suddenly Dream was there. Not like he was complaining. Tommy ran up to him, hugging him with pure joy. Dream smiled, laughing a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing this, Phil had allowed Dream to be off duty, which resulted in Tommy dragging Dream away and showing him his new room that someone made just for him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and came along, obviously excited to be spending time with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy led him to his room which was in the very corner of the castle. The room was painted a dull red and a small white bed was tucked into the corner. A large fireplace was across the bed, with pictures, as well as bookshelves, around the room. However, on a small cabinet was a golden circle. Upon coming closer, one would realize it was a compass. In fact, it was the exact same compass Techno had gifted Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Interested, Dream picked it up. He turned it around twice before holding it out to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took it, “It’s the compass I used to find you. Techno gave it to me!” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smirked, but Tommy couldn’t see his face under the mask. “So, you don’t need it anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s smile faltered. “I-I mean no, not...not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I can have it?” Dream reached out his hand, but Tommy hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“But... it was a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed and looked at Tommy. “Tommy, listen. You don’t need it anymore, do you? I’m here and I’m not leaving. So there’s no point in keeping it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed and looked down. “Yeah, but Techno gave it to me,” he looked up, “please?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Dream’s turn to sigh. His eyebrows furrowed and he scowled. “You know what, fine. You can keep it. I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened, and he could’ve sworn he saw the orphanage again. “Wait! I’ll-I’ll give it to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stopped and turned on his heel. He reached his arm out, taking the compass and turning it over in his hand. It had Ender markings on it, the oldest language ever. Dream was surprised Techno was able to find it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tommy. Let’s go spend time together.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled hesitantly. “Um, yeah, I would love too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would,” Dream replied ruffling his hair. “Say, the festival ends in about an hour. And we’ve had an eventful night, so let’s go relax there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Dream confused. “The festival isn’t over yet? I don’t remember it being this long.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled. “You were also younger and didn’t have a lot going on. It’s only 2:00. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy followed behind like a lost duckling who’s just found their mother. Except Tommy was a human and he had found his brother.</p><p> </p><p>As they wandered the castle, Tommy found places he thought were vaguely familiar. There was a portrait of a woman with brown hair and a crown in one corner. Her hair was fairly long, and she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand. In the other, she held a single rose with a green tie around it. Her crown was golden, but it had four distinctly different gems. One was white, the other yellow, another green, and the last one pink. They looked shiny, although it was a painting, so who knows what it was like in real life. She wore a pale yellow dress with lace around the collar. The sleeves were flat, unlike other pictures of Queens that Tommy’s seen. The dress wrapped tightly around the waist only to explode underneath it. Well, it wasn’t that big. But it was swirled around her feet, almost as if she was spinning. Come to think of it, she probably was. The background was dark oak trees, the leaves bright with color. She had yellow shoes on, probably to match the dress. The woman stood in a flower field, with poppies and daisies and roses. It was so beautiful. But it was so familiar...</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the queen.” A voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned to his side to see Wilbur looking at Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“Before she died. She died roughly..14, 15 years ago. She was my mom, actually. Not biologically, but she and Phil adopted me as well as Technoblade when we were 2. I don’t remember it, obviously, but they told us. I was maybe 9 when she died. I was about to turn that age at least. She died yesterday. Er- that’s the anniversary. She died while giving birth to my little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“She had another son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did...did he die?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, actually. He lived. But he was kidnapped when he was only...I don’t know, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was his name?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked at Tommy, opening his mouth, then Dream came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, how come you stopped-“ Dream looked at Wilbur. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I’m trying to spend time with my brother, if you may?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, how funny,” Wilbur responded, “Me too.”</p><p>Tommy looked at Wilbur. “What?”</p><p>“Tommy, his name was Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy looked at Dream, then back at Wilbur. </p><p>“Listen, Dream. You may have gotten away with kidnapping Tommy if it wasn’t for the fact that I saw the compass point towards Phil. You were behind Phil, which made it look as if it was pointing towards you. Besides, its way too coincidental. Tommy, born on April 9th, 2004, Turned 15 yesterday. Blonde hair and blonde eyes. Seems attached to Techno more than you. You messed up, Dream.”</p><p>“And what other evidence do you have?”</p><p>Wilbur looked at Dream and smiled. “Give me the compass.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“The compass, please.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s something I would do...except for the fact that I burned it.”</p><p>Wilbur looked at Dream. “Burned it? Then how come you have it in your pocket?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Fine, Techno!”</p><p>Dream stepped back before regaining his posture. He sighed and laughed. “You have another compass?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Techno!”</p><p>Techno marched into the room looking grumpy. “Here’s your stupid compass.”</p><p>Wilbur took it in his hand, turning it over. “Hm. Tommy take this.”</p><p>And Tommy did (Wilbur is absolutely terrifying, who wouldn’t?). The compass shimmered and made a soft hum. The compass then shook before stopping and the red needle moved.</p><p>“Let’s follow it, Dream.”</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy navigated around the castle. He looked up and down every now and then, to make sure he didn’t run into anything. It was very pointless, as he ran into every other corner. Wilbur would’ve laughed, but this was the only time he could prove Tommy was his brother, and take him away from Dream, and put Dream in jail.</p><p>Tommy was also anxious. Here he was, about to find out whether he was kidnapped when he was younger. </p><p>Dream was also anxious. His reasons he didn’t think about.</p><p>Tommy slowly got closer, the intensity of the shaking compass increasing. The purple haze seemed to grow brighter, engulfing the compass, making the entirety of it purple.</p><p>Tommy walked slowly taking steps forward, afraid of what would happen if the compass didn’t go anywhere. Or if it did.</p><p>The compass shook as Tommy approached an open door. He stopped for a moment to inspect it. It had a green carpet in the front and two plugs with crowns hanging from the door. </p><p>Tommy’s breath hitched. </p><p>This was Phil’s room.</p><p>Tommy walked in, hoping that nothing..or no one...was there. He’d rather live a quiet peaceful life where he wasn’t kidnapped. Where Dream didn’t leave him and they were both happy.</p><p> </p><p>★Unfortunately, life doesn’t always play out that way. Sometimes, life isn’t always simple. Whether it be the fact that someone is going through something to someone just not being simple, life will always find a way to avoid the simpleness of the universe. The universe may scream, and beg for a simple time. Where humans didn’t exist and Earth was beautiful once again. Where people weren’t bad and didn’t hurt others. Where people didn’t try and take away a childhood for others. Where people didn’t starve or die or feel upset. But life says no. Life says add to the fun, spice it up a little bit. Add despair, add madness, add all these things and what do you get? You get humans. You get nature. You get animals. You make mistakes, and you create love. You avoid the poor and you help the rich. Then, you attack the rich if they make a mistake. Maybe you curse out life, saying it’s not fair that the rich get luxuries. Maybe you hate the rulers who work for what they have. But maybe you don’t. Maybe you love life and the difficulties they give you because it makes you, you. Maybe you help out poor, signing petitions and donating. Or maybe you try to help in every way you can, by talking about. Maybe you consider yourself a good person. Maybe you consider yourself bad. Maybe you think if you were bad, no one would like you. Who says people like the good? Serial killers hurt people and they are bad. Robbers steal things and they are bad. What if that’s the only way to survive? What if they are on the brink of death and this is the only way out? The universe says give people a chance, and life says no. But what you make out of it is what defines who you are. It defines what you’ll become. And life may say no, come back, please, but defy it, and you are strong. Defy it, and you are brave. But if you give up, then are you nothing? No, because you exist. Even if you’re a tiny speck in the universe, a small white dot in a sea of other dots, you still exist. And everything that exists has a purpose. But its what you make of that purpose that makes you a good person.★</p><p> </p><p>Tommy knew this. Tommy knew that whatever would happen, he would combat it. He was afraid, but maybe it was for a good reason. Maybe he was scared, but he was ready. He hoped he was. And it was that positivity that made him different.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He was now fully in the room, and he turned to his right. Phil sat there. </p><p> </p><p>The compass shook. It was now vibrating. Tommy looked behind him. Dream stood in shock, his eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy heard a gasp and a muffled sob. He felt long arms wrap him in a hug. Tommy turned around to be smushed into a brown mop of hair- Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Phil stood up and walked towards Tommy, but not before stopping and turning to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream? I am aware that you kidnapped my son?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stumbled over his words before pulling out a knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, either you let me go, or I’ll stab Tommy. I’ll cut off his hands if need be.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked at Dream, their eyes seeming to communicate with each other. Dream moved towards Tommy, holding a knife against his neck. </p><p>"Don't come closer, I will hurt him." Dream smiled menacingly, Tommy being frightened. Tommy closed his eyes tight, just to hear a slump.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick slew of words, Dream passed out. Tommy laughed. He looked at Wilbur, smiling. Wilbur was smiling, but another watefall of tears threatened to spill out spill out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” he cried out. Wilbur hugged Tommy once more. Tommy struggled under the tight grasp, turning to look at Phil, pleading for help in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Phil just laughed. “Welcome back home, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled, then tried to remove himself from the hands of Wilbur. His compass was still in hand, and it glowed a bright purple. It started getting less and less purple as turned white. It was blinding. Tommy quickly dropped it and moved away from the compass. It vibrated and made an extremely loud humming noise. It was steady, then picked up speed, dropping pitch at random. Then, it started shrieking. Tommy stared in horror. Phil moved both Wilbur and Tommy alway from it even more. With one final shriek, it exploded. A large flame exploded from the compass, the Ender writing turning purple. Everything else except for that was destroyed. Gold chunks were everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>They heard a sleepy groan and then, “What’d I miss?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you! Its been fun! Please comment any ideas for a new fic that'd you would like to see. I already have a few ideas:<br/>- Ghostinnit<br/>- SBI Adoption AU<br/>- Continuing Apricity<br/>- A DNF Book<br/>- Dream Manipulation (In-Depth , Oneshot)<br/>- Wilbur &amp; Baby Fundy<br/>- Ghostbur Stuff<br/>- Resurrected Wilbur</p><p>Promoting my twitter: kolouronthewall </p><p>Thank you once again!</p><p>To the person who asked what the bad ending was, I accidentally marked you as spam, so sorry! You can read bad ending here:<br/>https://rb.gy/9zkccw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>